


A Debt to be Paid

by stardustinoureyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinoureyes/pseuds/stardustinoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mountain Man war, Clarke must pay a blood debt to the Tree people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt to be Paid

Lexa breathed heavily and smiled, pulling her sword out of the Mountain man. After a long battle, her people had won. She looked around at them, most of whom were looking to her for guidance. She raised her sword and cried out in victory. The Trigedakru quickly followed suit.

After she finished the expected end of battle ceremony, Lexa frantically searched around her for the light blonde girl – no woman – that she and come to trust and respect. Finally, she saw her, covered in blood, as they all were, but trying to save a life instead of take one. Lexa was once again struck by the Sky Princess’s compassion.

Indra looked on at the after effects of the battle. The blood still pumped quickly through her veins, as the adrenaline coursed through her body. She signaled to two of her men to grab Clarke, who was standing up after controlling the bleeding on a warrior.

The men grabbed her under the arms, and started leading her away from the battle field. “Wait, where are you taking me?” she asked, her questions falling on deaf ears.

Shouts from her people rose up behind her, as she was taken away. “Where are you taking her?” Abby demanded, screaming at the people. Swords were out and there was a standoff.

Indra stepped forward. “Blood for blood. It is our way. You came to ask for our help, and our warriors have died. Clarke owes the Commander, our people, a blood debt now.”

Abby fell to her knees. “She’s just a child.”

Clarke scanned the crowd and found Lexa’s eyes. The warrior leader almost imperceptibly nodded her head. Clarke had to trust the other girl. “Mom,” she said. “It’s ok. Let me go. I’ll be okay.”

Abby didn’t look so sure, but she nodded in defeat. They were too weak to fight right now, and ultimately, Clarke was right.

—

Several days later, Clarke sat in a cell in Lexa’s village, NYok. She had arrived before everyone else, but, as the days passed, she could hear the sound outside grow louder until it was an almost consistent dull roar. A guard opened the door, and she held out her hands, expecting what was about to happen.

Sure enough, the warrior came over and tied her hands, before leading her forward. Only, this time instead of just being led around the yard, she was taken to a large building and led inside. Lexa sat on a throne, not unlike how Clarke found her almost a week ago. “Leave us,” the young commander ordered.

The warrior nodded, and left. Lexas got up and pulled a knife out of her chest plate. Clarke withdrew immediately, and Lexa looked at her, a flash of hurt in her eyes, before she slit the rope bounding Clarke’s wrists.

“Thanks,” Clarke said quietly, looking down at the ground in shame for not trusting Lexa while she subconsciously rubbed at her wrists.

“I am sorry for this, Clarke,” Lexa said, lifting her chin and searching the blonde’s eyes for forgiveness.

“Then let me go, Lexa. I know you have the authority.”

Lexa shook her head and sat on the throne. “If I let you go, they will kill me. It will be a sign of weakness.”

So you have to kill me?” Clarke yelled.

Lexa stood up. “No. I’d rather die than hurt you.” Clarke looked crestfallen. She didn’t want to die, but not at the cost of Lexa’s life. Lexa crossed the short distance and put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “There is another way, Clarke. But you will not like it.”

“What?”

Lexa blushed, ever so slightly. “You owe a blood debt that must be fulfilled by your life, either in death or in giving yourself over –“

Clarke cut her off. “You mean?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes Clarke, you blood debt would be settled if you and I got married.”

—

Abby paced the floor of the Ark’s main room frantically. Raven and Kane leaned against the wall, sporting matching leg braces. Bellamy sat at the council table, and Jasper stood off to the side, arms wrapped around his chest. Octavia should have been back by now; should have information about Clarke. Just as she was thinking this, the girl burst through the door. “What news,” she demanded, stopping dead in her tracks.

All eyes in the room turned to face Octavia. “She’s still alive. She was taken to see Lexa this morning, and hadn’t come out when I left.” Abby’s face fell. “I don’t think Lexa will kill Clarke.”

“She’s a savage, Octavia,” Abby said, a coldness in her eyes.

Octavia clenched her teeth. She may not have been born Trigedakru, but she felt just as strong of a loyalty to the Commander as she did Clarke. “No. You’re wrong.”

Bellamy nodded. “Octavia is right. I think Lexa has feelings for Clarke.”

“What?”

Raven stepped forward. “It’s true. Clarke told me. Before the battle, Lexa kissed Clarke.”

Jasper unclasped his arms. “I don’t understand, why did they take her then.”

Octavia pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. “Indra told me that the reason it took so long to gather the tribes together is because any time a tribe asks another for help, the leader will owe the other tribe their life. Whether that means death – or marriage.”


End file.
